


Broken Angel

by Echoloope



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, But its not described so.., Confused Wonho, Cute, Fluff and probably angst, Hopefully this will get better, How Do I Tag, Its my first fic so please give it a chance, Kind of strange Minhyuk, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members will probably appear, Superpowers, Sweet Minhyuk, This isn't planned but okay, Wonho POV, Worried Wonho, fallen angel Hoseok, i guess, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoloope/pseuds/Echoloope
Summary: Hoseok, an angel (or former angel should he say) finds himself trapped on earth with no idea why he fell from the sky.Everything is looking hopeless, until he meets Minhyuk who may just be able to change his mind on staying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So this is my first time writing in general, but I hope it isn't to bad and you enjoy it!

Hoseok trudged down the darkened, desolate street, too lost in his oppressive torrent of worries to discern the stranger heading straight for him from the shadows bleeding out from the night sky. With a minor collision, the two ploughed straight into each other, resulting with Hoseok knocked to the ground and the (very attractive) stranger looking a little more concerned than the situation really entailed for. The murky water began to infiltrate his already soaked outfit, making his day officially the worst. Not only did he have no where to go, no one to contact or any money at hand, now he was also resembling that of an abandoned puppy in a rainstorm. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The clearly anxious question penetrated through his thoughts, subsequently knocking him out of his gloomy reverie.

 

Glancing up with the most vexed glare he could muster he prepared to unleash all of his day's worth of rage on the poor unsuspecting man, only to stop a second later when he caught sight of the man's appearance. He was beautiful. Straight down from the steps of heaven. Crafted by the God's themselves. To say Hoseok was stunned by his ethereal beauty was an understatement, he was enamored and enraptured by the captivating allure gazing back at him. 

 

Okay so maybe he should stop staring now, the man was beginning to panic. "Hello?! Oh man, I didn't give you a concussion did I? Is it even possible to get a concussion that easily?! Should I call-" Hoseok new he had to cut him off before he worked himself into hysterics, "N-no I'm fine! Really, you can calm down a bit," The man looked doubtful but took his advice regardless, and helped Hoseok up. "At least let me walk you home, to make it up to you for ruining your clothes!" With a slight, barely noticeable wince, Hoseok looked down to the floor that he'd gotten to know pretty well, "Well the thing is.. I don't exactly have anywhere to go?" The stranger (Hoseok really should have asked for his name at this point) deadpanned him for a solid minute, before he spouted out a rather abrupt and definitely unexpected idea "I guess you'll have to come back to my apartment!" Now it was Hoseok's turn to mirror the man's deadpan expression, as a million what ifs ran through his head, 'What if this guy was a serial killer' or 'What if he's planning on murdering me' because honestly who invites a random guy he found sopping wet on the street into their house?

 

"Are you not going to ask why I don't have anywhere to go?" to which the man airily replied "Not if you don't want to tell me, anyway it's getting late so are you coming or not?" Yet the man didn't wait for an answer, as he began walking the other way. After some quick thinking (and a strange instinct to follow the man) Hoseok decided not much more could go wrong, and trailed after the guy with surprisingly little hesitance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters at the moment are going to be pretty short but they'll hopefully get longer as I go!  
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Fortunately they didn't have far to walk, which Hoseok was extremely grateful for. During the walk they made (fairly awkward) small talk, from which Hoseok finally procured a name for the intriguing man he so willingly followed. The name Minhyuk befitted the man perfectly, and somehow in the short distance it took to reach home, Hoseok felt bonded to him in a way he had never felt before.

 

Only, he knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't last.

 

He had to return to the seraphic sky he fell from. Wash away any past mistakes that weighed so heavily on his shoulders, so heavily that they contrived in pulling him from his origins. Except how do you solve a problem you cannot perceive. If one cannot see his flaws how will he ever work on perfecting them? That's not to say Hoseok believed himself to be perfect, even as an angel he knew he was not without faults, but he is unable to recall any acts so disastrous as to actually get himself kicked from Heaven. Had a mistake been made by the higher ups? Or is that an impossible feat? Was it possible that it really was Hoseok's fault? If so, why could he not remember undertaking anything so sinister for such repercussions?

 

Questions aside, Minhyuk led Hoseok into his apartment, it was homely, albeit minute, yet that made it all the more welcoming as Hoseok was shown around. "Are you really sure I can stay here?" The question involuntarily bubbled up from his throat, fueled by concern and a touch of guilt for having just walked in to a random strangers house, even if he was invited. "Of course! You seem rather trust worthy to me," As much as Minhyuk's logic seemed quite flawed, Hoseok couldn't find it in him to argue, the day's events inflicting exhaustion onto his physical and mental being, resulting with him longing for the day's end. The warmth of the apartment soaking into his body only aided in lulling him into a dazed, sleepy state and he had to enact extra effort just to formulate a coherent sentence. Sensing he wouldn't receive a reply, Minhyuk took the lead by ushering Hoseok into what was presumably his bedroom. Now as much as Hoseok wanted to lay down and let the world continue without him for a few hours, he knew he should probably ask the most prominent question in his mind. 

 

"This is your room though?"

"Yeah, and?"

"But.. aren't you going to sleep here?"

"No, don't worry, I'll just take the couch!"

"Really, because it's no-"

"Nope! No more talking, you're clearly on the verge of passing out and I don't particularly fancy having to fret over you once more,"

 

Minhyuk seemed set on letting Hoseok take the bed so he relented, letting out an audible sigh to tell the aforementioned man as such. After changing out his pretty much unsalvageable clothes and into some fresh pajamas (courtesy of Minhyuk himself), Hoseok shortly found himself enveloped in a safe, mellow haven, lost to all the evils in the world around as he slipped further from the world and into a dreamless slumber. The worries of the future already pushed to the back of his mind ready for the subsequent Hoseok to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! If there is anything I could improve please let me know in the comments, but other than that..  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3 Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 3! At the moment I'm trying to upload everyday and hopefully will continue to for a little while, but eventually it'll probably change to a few times a week.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

The sun pierced through Hoseok's nescient eyelids, harsh and brash as the rays reached down, consequently wiping any previous traces of slumber from his mind. In an immense cascade, last night's events rushed back to him at full force, involuntarily starting his day off with a sense of negativity. However he didn't have long to indulge in this abundant black hole of adversity before Minhyuk's voice rang loud and intrusive in his ears. "Oh you're up!" Glancing over, Hoseok observed Minhyuk wordlessly, said man was sitting at the foot of Hoseok's- or rather, Minhyuk's- bed, with seemingly nothing else to occupy himself with. Had he just been watching him sleep? Deciding to voice these thoughts, Hoseok phrased the question with a low voice, rough from a night's worth of disuse "Were you just watching me sleep?" Clearly caught off guard, a red hue seeped into Minhyuk's cheeks like dye on a canvas as Hoseok saw the first of a flustered Minhyuk he'd ever seen in his time of knowing him. "I-it's not like that! I just- You didn't look too good yesterday so I came to check on you?" Yet the sentence was phrased as a question, leading Hoseok to doubt this deceleration. Even so, he took pity on the man and decided not to take this strand of conversation any further.

 

Ironically, Minhyuk's claim was true, only instead, it was true solely at that moment. Hoseok felt an arbitrary wave of nausea wash over him, but he chose to omit any thoughts of it, in favor of learning more about the man in front of him. He figured this was likely just his body adapting to this temporary new life on Earth. Unfortunately, it wasn't just a passing feeling he could disregard as his stomach began to twist and knot, building up a hurricane to tear itself apart. The change must've shown on his face in the form of a grimace, as concern flashed in Minhyuk's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you alright?!" Just as Hoseok was about to placate the man's distress, the ache, which had now spread to his whole body grew tenfold. The hot knife drilling into every crevice of his body influenced the panic bubbling in his mind, what was happening to him?

 

Despite the world around him growing muffled and his eyes screwing shut, he knew Minhyuk was also in a state of panic, yet he could do nothing to calm him when he couldn't even calm the storm raging within himself. Finally, the sedulous fire began to let up, though it didn't fade completely, leaving him with a constant reminder of the pain he had just suffered. With his mind clear of the fear previously consuming his every fiber, he was able to recall an old urban tale he once learnt that may answer the burning question he could see Minhyuk was restive to ask. 

'If an Angel decides to leave, they must endure great dolor before they learn to live again' 

It would explain perfectly the situation, yet it was so unheard of that Hoseok had never discovered a real account of the myth in all his time as an angel, so how would it have happened to him? Questions were piling up higher and higher in his mind, yet there were no keys to be found to his opulence of locks. The myth states one must be willing to leave to suffer the consequences yet why would Hoseok have ever chosen to come to Earth? He had no ties to the little planet and there was nothing for him here, so why?   
The only noise that knocked him out of his trance, was the sound of Minhyuk persistently calling his name, growing in volume with each syllable he uttered. With a cascade of unanswered questions locked away, the feeling of despair lingering in his mind and the sense of solitude isolating him, his resistance crumbled and dragged his common sense down along with it.

 

"I'm an angel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> <3 Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Wait. 

Did he just tell the man he'd known for less than a day, that he was an angel?! Oh no, oh no, no not good, not good at all. This could end terribly if he didn't fix it. What if the ancient angels were to find out?! He'd surely be exiled for good then.. Minhyuk wouldn't believe him anyway would he?! Maybe he could play it off as a joke? Yeah, that might work... just a harmless prank, nothing more, nothing less.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't wrong about you!" Okay maybe this man was insane after all.

"What..." 

With just that one line, Hoseok's emotions swung drastically from dread, verging on panic, to just flat out confusion. Minhyuk must've realized Hoseok was still struggling to form an articulate sentence as he attempted to explain the words that just flew from his mouth.

"Well you see, my mother was an angel yet my father was not, so as a result I was born with angel blood coursing through my veins! I guess it explains why i was so inexplicably drawn to you and you to me! Simple really." Yet Hoseok thought it was anything but, he was still attempting to wrap his mind around the notion that he hadn't just provoked the fall of the entire angel race, and that maybe he would finally get some answers to his memories, or rather lack thereof.

"But how did... how was your mother even..?"

"How was my mother even on earth?" Minhyuk finished for him, with a slight, stunned nod from Hoseok, the latter went on to explain in more detail.

"Well like you, she had been thrown out of Heaven, reason being, she tried to pursue a relationship here on earth. She was one of the few who'd acquired the position of a guardian angel, and her assignment was to watch over a man, who I know as my father. You can probably see where this is going right? They fell in love, and fell hard at that. Long story short, those in Heaven eventually found out and left my mother with basically nothing but a death sentence here on Earth. Yet it didn't turn out that way as my father found her, and she spilled everything to him, told him her life story. After the initial shock, and a truckload of disbelief, by and by, my father learnt to trust her again and then they had me. Except apparently the angels weren't satisfied with my mother's new found happiness."

At this, Minhyuk turned bitter, resentment seeping into his words as his whole aura turned dark. His previous excitement faded to a ghost, leaving only hate in it's wake.

"They came back to finish what they started, tore her from our family and murdered her in cold blood, then slaughtered my father right in front of my eyes. They ripped my family to shreds and for what cause? Twisted pleasure? Sick revenge?"

Getting quieter with each word, Hoseok noticed Minhyuk had begun shaking. His eyes had glossed over and despite only knowing the man for so long, Hoseok felt the impulse to wrap him in an embrace. So that's what he did, he took the man in his arms and just held him until the tears stopped flowing. Even if it felt like he was offering minimal comfort, it seemed to help Minhyuk so he didn't consider withdrawing anytime soon.

"I-I'm sorry" The were words uttered so quietly, in such a broken voice that Hoseok almost missed them but thankfully he didn't.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, and Minhyuk?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.."

It seemed that one sentence was enough to crumble the walls built upon forlorn bricks, the walls that tried so hard to keep his emotions at bay, as Minhyuk let the tears fall once more. The happy-go-lucky persona slipped, leaving behind a fragile boy who had so much hurt hidden within the depths of his mind, yet a refusal to let this show to anyone around him. For the first time in a long while, Minhyuk finally allowed his mask to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> <3 Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

After Minhyuk had regained his composure, Hoseok knew he couldn't risk him falling into a pit of despair once more, instead he felt obligated to somehow lift the dispirited man's mood. Yet he barely knew the guy, so he was pretty much clueless as to where he should start.

"Well... What do you guys do for fun around here?"

He spoke in a low, mock-husky voice, figuring if he went with a rather cliché line, the ambiance may be lifted a little higher and thankfully it seemed to work. With his features brightening, Minhyuk sat upright, hence moving from his position in Hoseok's arms, which- he would never admit this aloud- Hoseok was a little crestfallen about, yet he let this emotion dissolve in favor of listening to Minhyuk's little ramble about his hometown.

In the end, they settled on just touring around, Minhyuk eagerly unveiling all his dearest spots, and if Hoseok is being completely honest it was pretty adorable. Seeing the enthusiasm, genuine and undisputed, in his eyes warmed Hoseok's heart, and from this moment on, Minhyuk had officially broken into said heart and made himself a home there to stay. They rounded the corner and the way Minhyuk's heart beat sped up from pure, childlike elation, was almost tangible to Hoseok, making him wonder what could possibly have the man so excited. Turns out, said source was a little coffee shop tucked away on the corner of the street.

The hiddenness of the serene, dainty coffee shop made it as though the building was there specifically for them to discover, their own little hideaway in a cruel, unforgiving world. Their little piece of Heaven, if you will. This just drew Hoseok to it all the more, and he struggled to conceal his excitement, which Minhyuk apparently caught on to.

"Come on, let's go inside!"

Without waiting for a response, Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok's hand, and pulled him inside, as he did so, Hoseok felt a thousand tiny little shocks run up his arm, yet it was the best feeling possible, and he craved more of it. The warmth was even more ardent from within the building, a low lighting, a calm and tranquil layout and a soundtrack straight out of an OST created the perfect environment and Hoseok immediately fell in love with the whole building. He could see the same tenderness reflected in Minhyuk's gaze and he knew this was the workings of fate, nothing more to it.

Wait. He can't get this attached to the world, and to Minhyuk at that. Hoseok knew he must focus on getting back to Heaven, that was his main priority and he shouldn't get distracted by a place he didn't belong. Him being here, just wasn't right. It wasn't normal.  
Minhyuk once again was the one to punctuate his train of thought, yet Hoseok didn't particularly mind, too anxious to enjoy the tone of the cafe rather than spiral into thoughts he needn't ponder for too long.

"Let's go order drinks and find a table!"

They did just that, choosing a fairly secluded table in the corner. They each took a seat and fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks. "So, what's your favorite color?" Well that was fairly random, but should Hoseok be expecting anything less by now? No, he really shouldn't. "Uh, well... I guess... red is pretty nice, or blue? How about you?"

"Oh! I like red a lot too! It's amazing how one minute it can be seen as so fiery and passionate, almost alive like an untamed beast, yet if you look at it from a whole knew angle, it can be interpreted as romantic and intimate, like two swans on a lake, on a summer's day. I find it incredible that two completely different emotions can be portrayed so similarly!"

Huh. It was like a new light had been shone on Minhyuk. Whilst before he appeared very bright and carefree, Hoseok knew now, he could be a lot deeper than he originally let on. This revelation only drew Hoseok closer to the man in front of him. 

As Hoseok gazed at what seemed like a depiction of perfection, the previous atmosphere turned intimate like the red Minhyuk so flawlessly described, and the two fell into a silence once more. Only this time it was filled with unspoken promises and desires, a hope to become one body, soul and mind. A silence filled with an unspoken love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> <3 Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it <3

Hoseok knew he was doomed. For once, though, he wasn't referring to his temporary placement on Earth, but rather to his- very tiny, might he add- crush on Minhyuk. Okay, if it was that tiny then maybe he wouldn't be so doomed, it was closer to an infatuation with the man if he was being honest. Either way, that's not the point, the worst part was, Hoseok wasn't blind, he knew Minhyuk looked at him with the same passion and care mirrored in his bright, beautiful orbs. That longing, fairy tale gaze everyone is so adamant about shining bright and clear in his starry, captivating eyes. But this isn't how Hoseok imagined the scenario to play out, he had only planned to stay for as long as it took to leave, end the journey before it really started, yet it was getting much harder to do so as he grew more attached to a specific inhabitant of this planet.

Yet maybe, he could consider staying? No, that's impossible, just thinking about how Minhyuk's mother's fate could become his own sent shivers running wild up his arms, goosebumps prickling at the mild disruption on his skin. Not only would that be endangering his life, but it would be endangering Minhyuk's too. He knew if something were to happen to Minhyuk and he was at fault, he would never be able to live with the crushing guilt, not able to move on in a month, not able to move on in a hundred years.  
He was interrupted by Minhyuk entering the living room, coming over to the couch where Hoseok was sprawled lifelessly.

"So what are you gonna do?"

The question shattered the stillness of the room, cracking the peaceful spell that adorned the room. Such a short sentence brought such a heavy weight it was almost laughable, yet of course no one actually uttered a laugh. Hoseok had been drilling the question through his brain all day yet he still came up blank when attempting to answer. He portrayed this by looking up at Minhyuk with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, a face filled with semi-faux sadness.

"Do you want to go back?" 

Once again, it was Minhyuk who spoke, only this time the words were voiced with a sense of ambivalence, as if he were afraid to hear the wrong answer. Yet Hoseok couldn't give a wrong answer, if he didn't know the right answer. Truthfully, he had no idea what he wanted, he didn't even know why going back was so important to him. It was as if he was going purely off instincts, like a set of rules written in his blood that he couldn't disobey in fear of breaking the law of nature. Deep down though, past all those instincts and forced beliefs, he knew what he wanted- even if it was hard to admit- he wanted Minhyuk.

Was it selfish to want someone so much you'd risk their life? Hoseok figured it probably was, yet he still couldn't reject the idea completely, compelled by the thought of him and Minhyuk spending a lifetime in each other's arms, safe and away from harm.

"I think... I think I know what I want.."

This time, Minhyuk was the one to maintain the silence yet his eyes held all the questions he was so desperate to ask.

"I think I want you."

5 Words he would never get back. 5 Words that would get them both killed. 5 Words that he knew he wouldn't regret even after the world's end. If sincerity got them killed then the world was a messed up place, yet Hoseok found he didn't care quite so much if he could share it with Minhyuk.

Said man's eyes glossed over, shimmering with a thousand gems as bright and beautiful as the stars themselves. His mouth lifted into a gentle, delicate smile, that whilst small, still managed to carry the weight of a million words just as beautiful as he. His cheeks warmed as a pink hue crept in uninvited, making Minhyuk seem all the more fragile as his heart was painted on his sleeve.

All in all, whilst Hoseok has always known Minhyuk was beautiful, tonight was the night he felt he really understood the word's true meaning.

"Hoseok?"

"I think I want you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked the chapter,  
> <3 Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp back with chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it!

"So... you're staying then?"

They were sitting on what used to be Minhyuk's but had been pretty much deemed Hoseok's bed, just chatting their time away, when the question had popped up. It had been a little of the blue when their previous strand of conversation had been about whether aliens exist (considering Hoseok used to live in the sky, he's pretty sure he's right in saying they don't, but if Minhyuk refuses to believe that then so be it.) yet it was very befitting of the man to suddenly change topics, so Hoseok can't say he's too surprised.

Hoseok huffed out a laugh, yet it wasn't out of irritation, but instead out of an everlasting love for the one sitting beside him.

"Of course" The 'how could I live without you' went unspoken.

A gentle smile found it's way to Minhyuk's lips, blooming there like a flower, just as beautiful as the man himself. Hoseok's eyes trailed down to said lips, only now noticing how soft and pure they seemed, even from a distance, a perfect representation of Minhyuk himself. He found it quite strange how quickly his love had grown, like a beautiful vine claiming them both in it's grasp, pulling them together, then rooting them into the ground side by side so they could remain together for the centuries to come. Minhyuk must've noticed Hoseok's staring, yet he didn't   
point it out, choosing to echo the action himself.

One question suppressed all other thoughts. It teetered right on the edge of his tongue, yet he was too afraid to let it slip. Unwilling to shatter all their progress and too fearful of moving too fast. However Minhyuk seemed to detect this inner turmoil, given the questioning look that came to his eyes. He didn't voice the concern but he hardly needed to, his features betraying his silence anyway. Not wanting to worry the man, Hoseok decided to just stop thinking for a minute and said,

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

It came out rather dazed, like that of a love sick puppy, yet it was to be expected when one considers how ethereal Minhyuk is, or at least that was Hoseok's reasoning. Dazed or not, it still had an evident effect on Minhyuk, as he once again flushed that beautiful shade of a rose. Minhyuk didn't reply with words, but instead with his lips. They brushed against Hoseok's, the feeling so soft and gentle it was barely there, yet it was all he could focus on. Despite the touch being so soft, a thousand sparks ran wild at the connection, and it felt like they had molded into one soul with their heart beats aligning, pounding in time to the stars of the universe. Hoseok didn't think it was true when people said you can feel all the emotion poured into a kiss, yet he couldn't have been more wrong. He could sense the passion, the warmth and the safety, all running rampant around the two intertwined bodies, and he never wanted it to end. But of course it had to, for the boys could only stay entangled for so long. Yet neither of them pulled away, sitting on Hoseok's (Minhyuk's) bed wrapped in a sensation of home, they felt like even if the world tore them down, they'd be torn down together at least.

That's how they stayed for the rest of the day. And the rest of the night. With Minhyuk asleep in Hoseok's arms and the latter just loving the former unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter, but it felt like a better place to end so that's how it turned out. Thanks for reading anyways,  
> <3 Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who continues to read this fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it, so here's chapter 8!

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Shh, just keep your eyes shut and follow me!"

Minhyuk had decided that whilst they were planning their next steps, they might as well go out and do something. Only, he had refrained from revealing just what that something was, instead pulling a currently blind Hoseok down the street at much too quick a pace for such a situation. He had almost tripped a good 10 times but he supposes it's the thought that counts.

Their speed slowed almost to a standstill, and Minhyuk took both of Hoseok's hands in his own. They fit perfectly like a lock and key- made just for one another. After leading him forward a few small steps, Minhyuk released Hoseok's hands from his grasp and the latter heard him walk behind.

"Open your eyes"

He did just that, and the sight that burned bright in his eyes was breathtaking, a perfect view to go with the perfect man that brought it to him. The sun was just setting, casting it's golden rays over the sand as a final goodbye and in turn creating a wondrous portrait you only see in fairy tales. The emptiness of the beach formed the perfect atmosphere, secluded and just all around romantic.

He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind but it felt so right that he didn't bother looking over his shoulder, instead leaning back to rest his head on the body enveloping his own. 

"It's beautiful"

The word was to small to describe something so grand, yet it somehow still fit perfectly, turning the moment so fragile yet cliché, and Hoseok adored every second of it. Without another word, Minhyuk reclaimed Hoseok's hand and pulled him onto the soft sand, warmth shot through Hoseok as his senses memorized every little detail. The heat of the fading sun on his body, the subdued, lulling sounds of the tide and the birds. All small, usually insignificant subtleties found a place in his heart as little reminders of a key memory he never wanted to lose. 

They ended up lying in the sand at the very edge of the shore, only just free of the water's gentle grasp. Hand in hand, they let a delicate blanket of silence rest upon their heads, content with just each other's presences. They stayed that way a while, letting little conversations bubble up every now and again, until the sun had melted away, leaving tiny shining shards in it's wake. 

"What do you think the stars above us are?" For once, it was Hoseok who asked the question, out of sheer curiosity, and a growing want to know Minhyuk more.

"My mom once told me, that the stars are the people who were angels on Earth. Not like you or her, but people that were so bright and pure they couldn't survive in this harsh world, instead belonging up in space, where they can live freely, unbound by any restraints, as they watch over their loved ones down here. They can finally live a life they deserve, one free of all the pain so unfairly inflicted upon their shoulders. A weightless life, you could call it."

"You know what that sounds an awful lot like?"

"What?"

"You."

For a moment, Minhyuk's eyes turned glassy, yet he seemed to refuse the oncoming tears as none began to fall. Instead he opted for throwing himself into Hoseok's arms, seeking out comfort that he was more than ready to give. Honestly, Hoseok would fly to the moon and back just to see Minhyuk's smile one more time, because it's what kept his heart beating, it's what gave him the courage to stay, and it's something he wouldn't trade for the world. 

"Even if you are no longer an official angel..."

"...You're my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think of this chapter? Well I hoped you enjoyed it at least,  
> <3 Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character this chapter, how exciting!  
> Hope you like it <3

They were just talking and walking, spouting out any nonsense that came to mind in a hope to pass the fading time quickly, when the sky fell down around them. Chaos ensued as heavy duty boots menacingly dented the innocent tarmac, the following events happened so fast, it was easy to dismiss them, pretend they were just a mirage played by time itself. Instead the harrowing scream that had erupted into the air, made the reality sink in and it ripped straight through Hoseok's heart, sending it pumping like mad. Said heart skipped a few beats when he forced his unwilling gaze downwards. All he saw was red, red and red, yet it may as well have been from his own body with the pain that tore straight through to his soul. The wound was located on Minhyuk's right shoulder and it appeared as a bullet hole, yet Hoseok had no recollection of a gun ever being fired. He didn't have the time for questions though. Instead he knelt down in one quick, clumsy motion, hands hovering above Minhyuk's body, anxious to help, yet hesitant to move even one more inch. 

Hoseok wasn't the legendary angel Minhyuk had depicted him as. He felt overwhelmingly helpless as the life drained from who he'd grown to call his soulmate, yet he could do absolutely nothing and it was tearing him apart, one nerve at a time. He didn't have to stress much longer, before much more coordinated hands found their way over to the wound, professional and composed, unlike Hoseok's.

He trailed his eyes up the arms to find the owner of said limbs, and found a fairly beautiful head attached to them. (Okay, so maybe this stranger was rendering that of a celestial being, but Hoseok was too whipped for Minhyuk to notice these things.) 

At a later time he would look back and realize he probably should have addressed the man first and foremost, but a panicked Hoseok is not a rational Hoseok and the idea of formalities was not his main priority at the time. His eyes flickered back and forth between the stranger and Minhyuk himself, never daring to rest in one place for too long, as if terrified of the dreaded consequences. The stranger must have picked up on his restlessness as he sought to reassure him.

"He'll be okay in a little while."

It was such a simple sentence yet it was filled with so much sincerity that it gifted Hoseok with so much relief it was absurd. Why was he so open to trusting this stranger anyway? He hadn't even asked for his name, let alone any motives or qualifications. Well this was a desperate time, and he supposes desperate times call for desperate measures.

Glancing back down to the love of his life, the color had returned a little, no longer a ghostly chalk white, but he was still unconscious. But the man looked almost serene just lying there without any worries etched onto the canvas of his face. It was such a contrast to the disarray around him, that Hoseok was almost glad the other was asleep. At least now he didn't have to suffer any pain for the time being.

He brought his eyes to rest on the stranger's hands. They were putting pressure on the wound and suddenly Hoseok wondered how he hadn't thought of that. It was such a simple, common fact, yet he had completely frozen up in the moment. Useless. What if Minhyuk had died tonight? He hadn't been able to protect the man yet what kind of angel can't even do that? Maybe he didn't deserve to be in Heaven, regardless of the reasoning for his banishment. He abruptly became aware of the fact that it was him who had put Minhyuk's life in danger, maybe he was doing more harm than good by entering his life? So what, should he just leave? Would Minhyuk be better off without him around to drag him down? He had known the dangers when he made the decision to stay, yet he still decided to anyway. It was reckless and almost got someone killed. Not just any someone, but the love of his life. The insecurities continued to fester until his mind was over run with thoughts of self-doubt and self-loathing. His heart weighed heavier with each thought that bubbled to the surface, painting his mind dark with negativity, drowning him deeper and deeper until the light had vanished and he could no longer breathe and the darkness had rushed in to swallow him-

"Are you alright?"

Breathe. He looked up to find concern etched into the man's features, and a wave of guilt washed over him as he realised he'd been ignoring him for the past few minutes. He nodded in answer, not trusting the stability of his voice but intent on actually giving the man his attention this time round.

"Well, I'm Hyungwon! So, what exactly is going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, are you guys excited to learn more about Hyungwon?  
> Hope you liked this chapter,  
> <3 Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 10, and sorry I didn't update yesterday, this chapter is a little longer so hopefully that makes up for it! Hope you enjoy <3

After attempting to explain the basics of the situation to Hyungwon, whilst leaving out any details of his real identity, their savior insisted on taking Minhyuk back to his apartment, claiming he had the necessary tools there to help him. At any other time Hoseok would have objected or at least hesitated, but he'd seen what the man was able to do and knew that he'd inevitably need his help anyway. Minhyuk would need some proper attention soon too. Hyungwon led the way back to his apartment, whilst Minhyuk dangled off of Hoseok's back, it was a long draining trek back but for Minhyuk, Hoseok would make it any day, without any complaints voiced.

Once they reached the building, Hyungwon fumbled around to unlock the door, giving Hoseok a few minutes to let his eyes explore his surroundings. The apartment was bigger than he'd expected yet it wasn't anything overly extravagant, just an average apartment. Hoseok didn't know what more he was expecting honestly. Within a few more minutes, they were inside and Hyungwon instructed for Minhyuk to be laid on the couch. Hoseok did so carefully, taking caution as to not re-open the wound that had finally stopped bleeding. Although Hyungwon's reassurances had helped a little, he felt a lot better visually seeing Minhyuk's state improve, and he didn't plan to leave his side anytime soon. 

Apparently, Hyungwon had other ideas.

"Look, you seem exhausted, you should go get some rest and I'll take care of him for a while,"

He indicated at the unconscious man on the couch. Hoseok knew deep down that him staying wouldn't help at all, if anything it would hinder Hyungwon's work, yet he couldn't bear to leave Minhyuk any time soon, the previous memories haunting him as they replayed over and over like the climax of a horror movie stuck on loop. If Minhyuk had gotten that injured in such a short space of time, what's stopping the angels from hitting back harder next time? He had to be aware this time round, protect Minhyuk even if it cost him his own life. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if it did then at least he'd be at peace with the knowledge that Minhyuk was safe.

He didn't have time to provide an answer, as the unconscious man began to shift around, whimpering a little as he did so. The sound alone was enough to shatter Hoseok's heart all over again, and at this rate it had gone through so much he was surprised it still managed to piece itself together again. Looking over at the now semi-conscious man in concern, he saw his eyelids began to flutter ever so slightly, yet he somehow still retained the serene look on his features.

"Minhyuk...?"

Even to himself, his voice came out as fragile and wary, broken, as if fearful of fracturing the heavy spell weighing in the air.

Hearing his name, Minhyuk's eyes opened fully, albeit slowly, and Hoseok could see the shift of emotions within them, as they registered his surroundings. When they landed on Hoseok, a light burning with euphoria lit up within them, and suddenly his eyes appeared a lot more familiar to Hoseok, as they shone with a contentment reflected in his own. He seemed to realize they weren't alone, as he looked over to Hyungwon. New emotions filled his bright orbs, ones that sent a wave of protectiveness trailing down Hoseok's spine. Concern, a touch of fear and just pure confusion. All Hoseok wanted was to take the man into his arms and alleviate all the negativity radiating from him, but he figured that would be a little inappropriate considering the situation. Instead he settled for introducing the man.

"Well, this is Hyungwon. He pretty much saved your life, when I thought we were doomed. We're in his apartment right now, actually"

It was a little awkward but at least the emotions raging out of Minhyuk seemed to calm to some degree, so Hoseok took it as a success. 

Minhyuk looked back over to him, letting out a little hum as he did so to show he'd heard. His eyes met Hoseok's as if he were searching for something, reassurance maybe? Hoseok tried to convey this the best he could, and Minhyuk seemed to accept their new acquaintance after determining that Hoseok shared this sentiment.

"So, how are you feeling?" 

The question flew from his mouth anxiously, and the concern coating the words was almost audible. Minhyuk seemed to consider playing down his pain just for Hoseok's sanity, but seemed to register that that wasn't the smartest idea.

"Like a bus just ran me over,"

Despite the pain he claimed to be enduring, he spoke in such a dead-pan voice that it was almost comical. Hoseok could do nothing more than attempt to display as much sincere sympathy as he could, because as much as he wanted to take all of Minhyuk's burden for himself, there was nothing more they could do than just wait. As they say, time is the best healer after all.

Hyungwon seemed to sense the emotion lingering above their heads and resolved to give them some time alone.

"I've got some things to go sort out in another room, just call if you need anything."

With the departure of the man, the two were finally able to have some long-awaited alone time.

"Look Minhyuk... about what happened-"

"No, I know what you're going to say, and no. Hoseok, what happened was not your fault okay? No matter how much you blame yourself, if I hadn't already accepted the risk of danger, I would never have stayed in the first place! I want to be with you, whether that gets us killed or not, because you're the best part of my life. Before I saw you on the street that day, I was completely alone, and it was suffocating. I had no family, no friends and no future ahead of me. But now it's different! Now, I have a future with you and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Even if our future only lasts one more day, it'll be a day spent with the love of my life, and I'd rather spend a day in Heaven than a lifetime in Hell. So no matter what you want to think right now, don't blame yourself. Okay?"

The emotion layered in his voice was so clear and audible, that Hoseok couldn't deny his sincerity for a second, and he figured that even if he couldn't see himself as Minhyuk did at that moment, maybe, just maybe the other may be able to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 10 Chapters are out already, wow. Are you enjoying the series? I hope you are and see ya next chapter!  
> <3 bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that I've been missing a couple of updates but as the holidays are coming up soon it should get easier to update daily again!
> 
> To anyone who hasn't heard of photokinesis, here's the wikia description:  
> 'Angels possess the ability to generate and manipulate light, wherever they wish. They can generate light from their body which can light up the darkest areas. This light is also very warm and can heat up an area as well as light it up. They can also control light that is already existing.'
> 
> Other than that, I hope you like this chapter!

It was obvious, even to an idiot, that Minhyuk was suffering. The guilt of knowing he was at fault was weighing too heavily on Hoseok's shoulders, suffocating and oppressive, yet he could do nothing to save his beloved from the harshness of reality and in turn he failed to relieve the pain in Minhyuk's once vividly bright eyes.

Well, on second thought maybe there was? It was a long shot. Like really long. As in longer than that princess' hair from a movie he seemed to recall hearing about one time. Anyway, he digresses. 

He seems to recall an ancient proverb known only by very few in the angel world. It was the idea that angel's had once possessed a variety of powers, ranging from precognition, to photokinesis. But the most commonly known? The ability to heal any living creature. Yet as no danger ever entered the realm, there was no use for such talents and gradually, as centuries passed, they were buried in the angel blood, forgotten and faded yet not completely withered nor lost. However, it was so unheard of that they were never taught anything about the subject, let alone how to summon and wield them. It was as if the hierarchy were purposely trying to conceal even the slightest hint of any existing magic, attempting to bury a dark secret under years worth of deceptions.

But even so, Hoseok would put aside all doubt if there was even a slither of a chance that he could help Minhyuk. If the proverb is true, then the power is still coursing through is body, heart and mind, he'd just have to learn to suppress and use it.

As they say, big things are born of small beginnings, and Hoseok figured it'd be a good idea to take this advice to heart. He began by just practicing here and there, on dying plants on the sidewalks, or an injured bird right outside the window, and although he felt like a total idiot while doing so, he honestly could say he really did feel a little different inside.

It was like his senses had sharpened and he was much more aware of the energy coursing through his body with each passing second. Yet despite the new inward effect, he hadn't managed to create anything visible to the naked eye and it was certainly becoming evident in his mind. Feelings of despair were gradually creeping up, like a snake hidden by the surrounding grass, preparing to pounce on his victimized mind, encasing it in a prison of insecurity and self-consciousness.

Undeterred by the thoughts cascading on his soul, a final shard of hope was still present inside, and he desperately held onto it with all his being. That one last drop of optimism was like a lighthouse in a sea of pollution, it was the last string tying him to the ground, preventing him from floating off into space and away from any impending worries or anxieties. Even as he thought this, Hoseok knew why that little fragment had transpired. It was all down to a certain man who had crashed his way into Hoseok's life, into his heart at that, and refused to leave no matter the dire consequences. Hoseok knew, that Minhyuk was and always would be his little light bulb of hope in the dark world they were forced into.

His thoughts were punctuated by the sound of shattering glass, and a few shouts following the brash and abrasive noise. He ran into the kitchen where the commotion appeared to be coming from, only to stop in his tracks a few seconds later at the sight before him. Shards of glass were scattered across the tiles, Minhyuk was on the floor, yet luckily seemingly uninjured and 3 men clad in dark outfits and much too familiar heavy duty boots where looming by the windows. Hoseok's heart leaped into his throat and panic surged through his system, temporarily rendering him frozen. Unlike last time, however, he managed to snap out of his daze, yet after analyzing the situation he realized there really was nothing he could do, he would be overpowered by even one of the men towering above them in minutes, let alone all 3 of them. 

He wasn't given much chance to consider his options before one of the 3 puppets made a move towards Minhyuk. His senses went into an overdrive fueled on an overwhelming need to protect, as he fell almost into autopilot, letting his body run on pure adrenaline alone. Even considering all the fear coursing through his veins, he never could have anticipated the following events that occurred.

A bright flash momentarily blinded everyone in the room, yet when he opened his eyes, it seemed that the 3 men before them had taken the hit a lot harder. They laid lifeless on the floor, with blood streaming out their ears, and despite their eyes being open wide, it was clear they were no longer among the living. He looked up in shock and awe, his brain still not comprehending the situation and when he glanced over at the only over conscious man in the room, he saw Minhyuk's eyes staring straight back at him. He wore an expression mirroring that of Hoseok's but before one of them could speak up, Hoseok felt the blood rushing to his head and suddenly the world became a whole lot more muffled and muted. He could see the floor rushing up to meet him and wondered why it was moving so fast, when he realized that- oh, It must be him who's moving, because well, floors don't move. He heard a crash and realized in the very last conscious part of his brain that it must've been him hitting the cold tiles, yet he felt none of the pain that should've accompanied the fall, his mind shutting off a few seconds before and in turn thankfully freeing him of the hurt he'd be sure to feel later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think of this chapter and please let me know if there's anything I can improve on! I hoped you liked this chapter, and in case you missed it at the start, here's the wikia description for photokinesis:
> 
> 'Angels possess the ability to generate and manipulate light, wherever they wish. They can generate light from their body which can light up the darkest areas. This light is also very warm and can heat up an area as well as light it up. They can also control light that is already existing.'
> 
> <3 Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

The relentless drilling in his skull was enough to pull him from his restless slumber, and the first thing he registered when he blearily opened his heavy eyelids, was the feeling tearing through his body with each pulse of his heart, he felt like the living dead that had died all over again. It was as though his bones had been replaced with lead, and at the slightest movement they groaned out in an agonized protest. His shuffling must have alerted the only other person in the room of his new state of consciousness, yet he couldn't summon the strength to lift his head and attach a name to the unidentified individual. Instead he chose to just remain still, blanketed in the aching confusion that currently dominated his mind.

A second later he heard a couple of words uttered into the air, yet his brain took a little longer to fathom any sense of them, still struggling to make sense of reality as it drowned in the fog clouding his entire being.

"Are you awake?"

The words were spoken calmly and softly, almost cautious, yet Hoseok could still sense an underlying hopeful tone coating them and despite the current state of his mind, he was able to attach the voice to a person in seconds. He directed his gaze over to the voice, and found Minhyuk sitting on the edge of an armchair at the foot of the bed. Nostalgia seeped into his heart uninvited, and he came to realize that the situation was a perfect recreation of their first full day together. Memories flooded his mind yet he had no intention of stopping them, as they brought with them a certain warmth he could only enjoy when letting his mind drift to thoughts of Minhyuk. Simply put, it was the best feeling he'd experienced in all his years of living.

He pulled his apathetic body into an upright position on the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine as he did so. Instead of voicing an answer to the man, he faced him with a question of his own, one that had been lingering in the back of his mind, shining bright through all the fog, since he woke up.

"What happened before I.. you know..?"

"Before you passed out?"

Minhyuk finished the sentence for him. It was clear that he had been anticipating this question, and he looked almost eager to answer, more likely Minhyuk was just desperate for answers, ones that Hoseok knew he couldn't provide, and he was aware that even after discussing for hours on end they still wouldn't come to any solid conclusions. Deciding to just let the man speak, Hoseok gave a silent nod, prompting him to continue.

"Well, you remember that bright flash right? Well, whatever happened, it saved us. Somehow, it managed to kill all of the attackers, yet it didn't harm us in the slightest? It sounds impossible saying it aloud, and I can still hardly believe it to be honest, but that's not the only thing. Hoseok, I think... I think you caused that light."

Minhyuk let the silence settle for added effect, but Hoseok hardly noticed it, too stunned to comprehend anything past that it really did happen. He didn't doubt that it was him, after all he had been working on trying to muster up some sort of power for the past few weeks, it just seemed so beyond the bounds of possibility, that he still felt like this was a dream. He didn't have long to remain incredulous as Minhyuk's next words shocked him out of his daze, and into a whole new world of alarm.

"But that's not the only thing, Hyungwon saw it all."

Time itself froze, and along with it so did his mind. It felt like all his systems had fully shut down as his brain could hardly form a coherent sentence, he didn't know what to think, would Hyungwon readily kick them out? Would he refuse to treat Minhyuk? Would he demand the truth? Of course, he'd probably do all three with no hesitation and Hoseok could hardly blame him, the amount of danger following in their shadows was almost ridiculous, and if Hyungwon chose to stick around with them, it'd be like sticking his name right on the bulls-eye of the target. Yet as selfish as it may seem, Hoseok needed Hyungwon. He needed his medical knowledge to properly treat Minhyuk because although the wound was bandaged, the current treatment was only temporary and it'd need more attention to heal fully. On top of this, Hyungwon had shown nothing but sincerity and care to them since he'd taken them here, and Hoseok really didn't want to leave just like that.

"W-what did you tell him?"

His voice came out as almost a whisper, yet it still felt much too obtrusive and out of place when in contrast with the stark silence that enveloped it.

"Well nothing yet, we agreed to talk once you woke up..."

He trailed off at the end, and Hoseok realized what Minhyuk was indicating. They didn't have any time to plan out a cover story, or even a proper explanation. Hyungwon wanted answers now and rightfully so. What he witnessed wasn't something you generally see in your day-to-day life and with this in mind, Hoseok nodded releasing a sigh in the process.

"Let's get this over with then"

As if sensing the turn in the conversation, Hyungwon came in at the very moment. Or perhaps he had just been listening through the door, Hoseok wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"So are you ready to tell me everything?"

His demeanor was passive, yet his tone of voice was bordering on accusatory, providing him with a subtle aura of superiority and in a strange way, Hoseok was a little intimidated by the man for the first time since they'd met. 

"I guess we are,"

And that's what they did, they told him everything, from start till end. It was a huge risk, on both their and Hyungwon's parts, as it was basic knowledge to even the newest of angels that you don't let those from the human world know of your true identity, but at this point they really did owe it to the man and he'd seen enough that he'd have to believe them. Hoseok wasn't sure what their next course of action was, but even the idea alone of having two people by his side, fighting through thick and thin, was much more reassuring and if Hyungwon was ready to accept the risk, he really would be a great help to the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Thankyou so much to everyone who has been sticking with this fic and I hope it's slowly improving too,  
> <3 Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For about a week starting Friday I may not be able to update as much as I won't have as much time to write nearing Christmas, however I'll still definitely try to get at least a few chapters up, that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The following conversation really didn't go as he had anticipated, not by any means. Hoseok had predicted a series of yells or accusations ensuing their explanation, but all that followed was an empty silence, yet it was somehow more unnerving this way as Hoseok couldn't depict any of the thoughts running through Hyungwon's mind. The man's expression was almost totally blank, concealing any of the feelings coursing through his head, and the little emotion Hoseok could detect seeping through the cracks of his impassive mask did nothing to calm the racing of his heart. 

"So... what do you think?"

It seemed Minhyuk couldn't stand the suffocating silence much longer either and Hoseok was beyond relieved to find someone had finally broken the tension in the room, yet Hyungwon's reply came as a massive surprise to him, filling him up with a shred of hope at the idea that their situation wasn't all a lost cause.

"I mean, it's crazy, like practically unbelievable, but I'll help you out I guess."

It was so unexpected that Hoseok immediately assumed Hyungwon had to be playing with them, because honestly who in there right mind would willingly put themselves in so much danger for some strangers he'd found on the street sitting in a pool of blood- which in itself is extremely sketchy- without good reason? Unless... Hyungwon himself wasn't being completely honest with them. In fact, it made a lot of sense when he thought about it in more depth, why else would he take them in and help them with so little hesitation, why wouldn't he freak out after seeing his light, and why didn't he appear more surprised when he was told about the existence of angels? 

This new train of thought sent shivers down his spine as his mind began to spin up all the possibilities it could, thoughts such as Hyungwon being a double agent for the angels, or an ex-angel like himself crowded his already hectic brain and it brought back the sense of panic that was becoming much too familiar these days.

He'd need to talk to Minhyuk about it before he brought it up to Hyungwon, and in fear of the latter picking up on his sudden change in temperament, he tried to act as naturally as he could, yet suddenly he was much too aware of every little movement the man made. With a quick glance to Minhyuk he tried to convey the message of 'follow my lead', and he responded to Hyungwon's sentence, hoping he hadn't waited longer than was considered usual to do so.

"That's great! Well we'll need to act fast, because most likely there are already more of those 'minions' on their way to us right now."

He was fully aware of the suspicion floating in the back of his mind, but with the urgency of the situation it was pushed to the back, momentarily forgotten as bigger priorities took over. As he'd told the other two, they had to get moving and soon, the only problem is where to go. They couldn't keep running forever, it definitely wouldn't have a favorable outcome if they did, yet there were only three of them and they had little to no useful connections in the world.

"Actually I think I know someone who can help,"

It was Minhyuk who had spoken up, his voice betraying his hesitance and Hoseok felt a pang of guilt knowing he was the one who had brought all this pain upon the man. Even if he knew it wasn't a good idea, he bottled up the negative emotion, and put it aside on a shelf at the very back of his mind, ready to let it spill out at a more convenient occasion later.

Not knowing what else to say, Hoseok gave a little nod, hoping to encourage the anxious man to continue and it appeared to do the trick.

"Well before my mom... when she and my dad where trying to save themselves, they discovered rumors of a man hidden in the deep confines of the city. He supposedly knew everything there was to know, and my parents figured he was the key to their safety. They even got as far as discovering where he was based before they.. well you know what happened."

Hoseok could almost see the change in his mood reflected in his eyes, as his presence darkened with a despair he couldn't even begin to fathom. Yet he too seemed a little wary of Hyungwon as he glanced at said man and a resolve to gather his emotions overtook him.

"I know the place's address by heart, It's a long shot considering he may no longer be there, scratch that, he may have never even existed in the first place, but it's the only chance we have so we might as well try. After all, we're gonna have to move soon anyway."

An idea abruptly came to his head, and although it may seem a little inconspicuous he decided to just go with it regardless.

"That's true, I guess we should get started right away then. Why don't you tell the location to Hyungwon so he can research it a little, since it is his house and all, then maybe we can discuss a plan in here?"

Now he just had to hope Hyungwon would take the bait, he really needed to speak to Minhyuk alone and assure he wasn't alone in his ocean of doubts that was continuously pulling him deeper down, and away from the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think of this chapter, can you guess who the mystery man is going to be? I hoped you liked it,  
> <3 Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Just as he'd hoped, Hyungwon had easily accepted his offer, thus leaving the two alone for a little while. Jumping at the chance to finally have a conversation at ease, Hoseok unloaded all his steadily compiling thoughts and worries onto the man before him.

"Do you... think Hyungwon is a little suspicious?"

"Yes! I agree completely, 100 percent, and I'm so glad you said that! It's literally been the only thing running through my head since he entered the room, he just seemed much too accepting of everything we told him!"

The relief that washed over him drowned the storm brewing inside and his nerves settled for the first time since he woke up that morning. Now they just needed to figure out exactly what was up. For a split second, Hoseok even considered just leaving all together, obviously with Minhyuk too, sneaking away from Hyungwon whilst his back was turned, just to avoid confrontation, but he decided against it as if they did, it was likely the ignorance involved would later become their Achilles heel.

"So what should we do?"

Despite him phrasing the question, It was clear Minhyuk didn't expect to receive a helpful answer, fully knowing that Hoseok was just as blind as him in this situation. Still, Hoseok attempted to give him one constructed of a fake confidence with the hopes to reassure Minhyuk and calm the fearful fire burning in said man's eyes.

"I guess we could try to interrogate him?"

Saying it aloud only reinforced how stupid it probably sounded, if Hyungwon knew they were on to him and he really was against them, he'd likely just attack them or something right then and there, but Hoseok really did have no better plan and with what little time they were running on, they didn't have a chance to think up something more thorough, with less risks.

Minhyuk must have understood Hoseok had a reason for such a suggestion and it was at times like this when Hoseok was above and beyond relieved that the man understood him so well and trusted him so absolutely.

"Well, if it's the best we've got then sure, we'll just have to hope this doesn't go terribly downhill."

"Should we just go out and find him then?"

Whilst he trusted Minhyuk's words, he didn't doubt that the man would resolutely bury his feelings so as not to worry Hoseok, instead the latter opted for searching the other's eyes in hopes to discern the real emotions from the false ones. Gazing into his deep brown orbs, he found something much more enthralling embedded inside, like a gem hidden away from the undeserving grasping hands. He could perfectly see all the constellations drifting around an empty canvas, a captivating space. Inside, was a whole new universe he'd happily spend a lifetime exploring and he felt as though he had all the secrets of the stars right in front of him, hidden within the depths of the beautiful ocean of darkness.

It would have been stranger had Minhyuk not noticed his staring at this point, yet he did nothing to break Hoseok from his love-filled daze, and the atmosphere around them turned into a hazy warmth, almost as if the air itself was frozen in a love-struck haze. The room was blanketed by a graceful silence and for the moment, all previous worries were dissolved by the intimacy seeping in. Hoseok caught Minhyuk's eyes drop to his own lips and the impulse to simply kiss the man grew, so without a second thought he acted on it, letting their lips reconnect once again.

The sweetness of the other's lips struck a chord in his heart, influencing the familiar feeling of their hearts molding into one. It clouded his brain, and he was overrun by a comfort he received only from Minhyuk. The feeling was overwhelming, blurring all his other senses so the eternal love running free between their souls, entangling them together, was the only thing left on his mind. With Minhyuk right there in his arms, the promise of 'forever' shared in whispers upon each other's lips, the world didn't seem nearly as daunting as it first did. Despite everything being so uncertain and unsteady in their nearing future, he knew one thing that is and always will be for sure. So long as Minhyuk was standing there by his side, they'd be able to handle whatever future was thrown their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please me know in the comments if there were any mistakes I made, other than that, thanks for reading!  
> <3 Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Thankfully, they had separated by the time Hyungwon burst through the door in a fit of elation.

"I've found it! It's not far from here either, pretty much walking distance to be honest!"

Sharing a quick glance with Minhyuk, Hoseok played along for a little while, allowing time to prepare all his pressing thoughts so they wouldn't unintentionally tumble out of his mouth as soon as he approached the subject.

"That's great, now we have a plan maybe everything will turn for the better!"

"Yeah! Should we get going?"

Hoseok knew that they couldn't leave without a little confrontation first. The possibility that Hyungwon was leading them to a death trap was high, and although this in itself was a risk, leaving willingly with the man who may leave them for dead was even worse.

"Before we go, I just have a quick question,"

He figured if they were doing this now, he'd at least try and take all the danger onto himself, rather than drag Minhyuk down with him.

"So you seem pretty relaxed with us, but aren't you the least bit wary of everything we told you?"

It seems that Hyungwon caught onto his suspicion, which was the last thing Hoseok wanted, yet his response was a lot better than anything Hoseok could have imagined.

"Okay, I know you don't trust me right now, which I suppose is understandable, but let me explain first!"

Hoseok let his eyes trail over to Minhyuk and he saw the same doubt encompassing the man that was coursing through his body. Minhyuk was on edge and he wasn't doing too well at hiding this, his body subtly positioned in a defensive stance, as if everything about Hyungwon was to be feared. As for Hoseok, it wasn't like he trusted the man standing in the doorway, but he somehow got the premonition that he wasn't out to harm them. With this notion in mind, he listened with an open mind to the words being ushered out.

"So I swear I'm on your side! It's just, I know a lot more than I originally let on... You see, I grew up in a small town, practically in the middle of no where. It was basically off the map, non existent as far as the rest of the world was concerned. This meant that we were all on own, with only each other to rely on. It was an exceptionally peaceful place, with only about 30 or so people? What I mean is everyone knew everyone, and I loved it so much."

He paused for a moment to emphasize this point, though Hoseok was unsure why said point mattered so much. He chose to just let the man continue his narrative regardless, figuring the story was more important.

"Except, one day it wasn't the serene family I knew it to be, the elders began arguing and it escalated to the point where they couldn't stay in the same room. Life continued like this with more people acquiring a detest for those around with seemingly no warrant, our little town was being torn apart at the seems and no one knew why or how to piece it back together. However, one night was the worst it had even been. One man.."

Hyungwon let the silence rest for a second, and he seemed to struggle to break it, immersed in the heavy emotions that flooded the room.

"One man.. he.. he killed his whole family.. It was like he had gone insane. I-I saw him that night, his eyes... they shone with a murderous intent I had never seen in my life. It was as though his body had been possessed by something demonic, abandoning all emotions that made him human. It was terrifying. As soon as I saw those men who attacked you a while back, I knew it was the exact same look in their eyes, as it was all those years back and I guess I just pieced it together, of course I had no knowledge on the idea of Angels, but after everything I saw, that was hardly all that shocking."

Hyungwon's eyes glistened and like a switch had flipped, all Hoseok's suspicions evaporated, leaving only empathy and the like in their place. 

It seemed that the story had effected Minhyuk just as much, and in a second he was up and over to the door, pulling Hyungwon into his arms.All three men were in some state of distraught, the emotions suffocating the room becoming almost overbearing and Hoseok felt all too wrong just sitting there, watching the events unfold. Just as Minhyuk had done moments ago, he got up and wrapped his arms around the two men, just letting all the feelings drown their bodies in a new warmth that spoke words such as family and closeness. It was the first time since Minhyuk, that Hoseok had finally felt at home with someone and judging by the tears pooling his eyes, he figured Minhyuk felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I finally know where I'm going with this story and have actually planned out the chapters now, so that's good! Thanks for reading,  
> <3 Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait, but now that I have my computer back I should be updating every day again or at least every other day, hope you enjoy the chapter!

After some quick, slightly rushed, planning, they had a faint idea of where they were heading next and this thought brought a slight sense of comfort to quell the storm of nerves stirring in all of their bodies. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal situation but it was enough. Enough to keep them fighting, enough to drown out the fear embedded in their hearts, enough to keep the hope alive. Within the span of a single day, they had planned their route to a certain extent, packed some necessities into a bag and left the home with not a sole idea of the potential dangers lying in wait.

Hyungwon had taken the task of driving upon himself, given that it was his car, whilst Hoseok rode shotgun with Minhyuk seated in the back. Hoseok spared a glance at the body curled up on the back seat and thanked all the Gods listening above for this serene moment of peace in his inevitably chaotic life- even if said Gods had previously turned their back's at his very existence. Betrayal aside, as Hoseok silently trailed his eyes over the sleeping man, he realized how young Minhyuk appeared. The latter's face looked impossibly tranquil considering the darkness planted under his eyes and the subtle defensive stance his limbs had unknowingly slipped into, as if constantly wary of an ever present threat lurking above their heads. His entire demeanor intimated a youthful air, like a breath of oxygen in a screaming fire. To Hoseok, Minhyuk was a light he knew he couldn't function without. The light that gave him the energy to breathe, and kept a hint of hope in the darkest of days when all else had turned to gray.

Apparently, he wasn't being all too inconspicuous with his longing gaze.

"You love him, don't you?"

Reluctantly tearing his gaze from the slumbering individual, he found Hyungwon peering at him with a look he couldn't quite attach a name to. He ignored the strange tug in his gut and allowed his eyes to slip down to his fingers resting on his lap.

"Am I really that obvious?"

Despite the question, Hoseok already knew the answer would be yes, yet he just couldn't help but let his emotions portray across his face so vividly. One could say it was due to his unfamiliarity with human feelings, because whilst an Angel could still feel such things, it was only as a faint trace or a fleeting sensation, but truth be told Hoseok just knew he wasn't going to be one for concealing his emotions. Whilst he didn't see it as a particularly negative thing, it clearly made him fairly easy to read.

Hyungwon didn't provide a verbal answer, instead offering a small yet sincere smile, before following up with a slightly different strand of conversation.

"You know... If you left, you'd be leaving Minhyuk too."

Hoseok let the silence settle, his words failing to form a proper response at the remark. Truthfully, he had been thinking about that a lot over the past few days and honestly it was fairly incredible how close the two of them had become in the span of a week or so. He'd never felt so bonded to someone before and quite frankly it was pretty frightening. You'd think after all the danger they had been in and would be getting into, something so fragile and peaceful as feelings wouldn't shake his core, but that was just it. Love was such a sincere, yet delicate concept and he worried it'd crumble under his touch if he so much as thought about it. After all, angels don't love. Not proper love, at least.

"If I stay...What if by staying I end up hurting him?"

He had no doubt about the love Minhyuk held in his heart, and Hoseok knew he had no real reason to doubt himself either, fully aware that the love residing within himself was just as strong and passionate. Yet the invasive thoughts still pierced holes in his mind, letting the anxieties flood into his soul. Even the idea of love was still fresh to him, uncharted territory in a grave battlefield. He longed to let himself love, but he was afraid of the repercussions of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Afraid of all the ways he could damage their love for good. Afraid their love would shatter irreparably, thanks to him. In short, he was afraid of the cost love would bring.

"If you do love each other, you'll learn the secret to love together, figure it out side by side and learn from your mistakes as one."

It didn't completely dispel the insecurity pulsing through his heart, yet it helped, more than Hyungwon would ever know.

But that wasn't all that went unknown in that moment, something else neither of the two boys upfront would ever realize?

One more set of ears was listening to each and every word spoken. Minhyuk remained still with his eyes closed yet his ears open wide and with each word uttered into the air he felt his heart warming an evident amount, his emotions struggling to remain at bay. In time, his love for Hoseok would only grow, until their hearts molded into one, beating in time to the rhythm gifted by the stars themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter!  
> <3 Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Although the drive itself wasn't a particularly long one, by the time they had arrived at their location the sky was significantly darker, hence the anxious mood embedded deep in their bones. The building itself didn't help to quell the rising fear, with it being shrouded in a louring darkness that spoke many warnings, cautions such as to keep clear and forget all you ever saw. The house emitted an aura similar to that of an abandoned house in an apocalyptic movie- foreboding and desolation, the whole look was completed with cracked, cob-webbed windows and overgrown vines creeping up the faded walls, signs of mother nature's work on a long-deserted building.

However, they couldn't allow themselves to be deterred at the sight alone, instead they forced their unwilling bodies out of the car to inspect the outside, regardless of their instincts to just drive away and never look back. Even as they did so, there was little to see, just an abandoned house on an average street. 

In the end, Hyungwon opted to lead the group in, sensing that neither Hoseok nor Minhyuk planned on doing so anytime soon. Stepping up to the rotting door, it became apparent just how worn-down the house was, and whilst it wasn't the worst sight they could've witnessed, it still succeeded on putting them all on edge.

As the door was pushed open it omitted a quiet yet intrusive groan and Hoseok winced, fearing the slightest noise would awake a beast within the house, as ridiculous as that sounded, the thought never left his mind. They let their 3 sets of eyes investigate the room, in an attempt to gather a sense of calm among themselves. It seemed the interior hadn't fared much better in escaping the world's harsh clutches. In the center of the room was a lone sofa, yet it was irreparably torn up, impaired to the point that the springs were visible, and it was clear it hadn't been used in numerous years. Hints of wildlife permeated through the cracks of the mossy wooden planks, accentuating the notion that the house really had been left to the hands of nature. To top it all off, Hoseok would bet on all things he loved (Well, except Minhyuk, he could never risk losing him) that he saw a rat run across the creaking floor boards in the next room. Despite the message the building was attempting to convey, the feeling that they weren't alone hung heavy in Hoseok's mind. Even without having visibly seen another form of life, he still got the premonition they were being watched, and it sent shivers crawling down his spine.

He presumed the other two shared this sentiment as none of them dared to utter a single word and risk fracturing the apprehensive tension encompassing the room. The silence was as thick as the dust coating every surface and it made Hoseok wonder if coming here really was the best idea. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, none of them had to break the silence as someone else relieved the heavy silence.

“You guys came here for help, didn’t you?”

The voice traveled through the suffocating air, loud and clear yet the source was anything but. If Hoseok strained his eyes on a particular corner of the room, he could just about make out a silhouetted figure cloaked in shadows. If the three thought the house's presence alone had set their nerves ablaze, then the concealed form before them initiated a wildfire of fear in their hearts. The stranger somehow radiated so much immense power despite being obscured by the darkness and Hoseok had yet to work out whether such power was a threat to their safety.

“We did, though by the sounds of it you already you knew that.”

It was Minhyuk who had replied yet if Hoseok hadn't recognized his voice he would never have guessed it. His words resonated with an almost cocky confidence, as if the man before them didn’t have his bones trembling and a cold sweat beading on his forehead. It was times like these, when Hoseok truly realized how strong Minhyuk was, even if he didn't always let it show. Whilst he himself had been immobilized with dread, the other had garnered the strength to maintain a collected façade despite the situation, and confront the man with just as much boldness.

“Well yes, I suppose I did... You want my help to conceal yourselves, is that right?”

“In a way, I guess, how did you know?”

“Simple. I sensed something different in your blood. Something inhuman, even _angelic_ you could say.”

The man had a way of talking that was neither threatening nor welcoming, his voice sporting an emotionless, indifferent tone that had all of them on constant guard. His words on the other hand, succeeded on drilling a cold apprehension into Hoseok’s body. Even so, Minhyuk’s rumor hadn’t fallen through. Yes, the man was just flat out creepy, but he was also their best hope of survival, maybe even their only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's 17 chapters out! How are you guys finding the series? Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on in the comments :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!  
> <3 Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

"So you'll help us?"

"....Follow me."

With a much exaggerated sigh, the nameless figure turned his back, obviously expecting the three to follow him. Now as much as Hoseok knew that willingly following a very shady stranger deep into the depths of an even shadier apartment was a pretty idiotic move, he also knew they didn't have much of a choice at this point. Not only were they in the other's territory, they were also running on borrowed time, time that had almost ticked down to zero at that. If Hoseok wanted the three of them to come out of everything unscathed he'd have to blindly lay his trust in the man before them.

Without another word, Hoseok stepped further into the collapsing building. The man led them into a damp basement, but it was at least seemingly in better shape than the rest of the house. Even so, just the thought of it being a basement set a whole choir of warning bells off in his head, of course it had to be a basement didn't it? Despite the fear crawling slowly, almost mockingly so, through his bones; he couldn't help but muse how stereotypical their situation had become. A dark, dubious house, that's crumbling at the seams. A suspicious character wrapped in the shadows of his own home, concealing his identity to maintain a sense of mystery. And now a basement that seems all to alike to that in a classic horror movie, in which they play the roles of the unfortunate victims. Seriously, when did everything become so cliche?

He muted the overly light thoughts before his mind could completely disregard all thoughts of danger, and focused back on the situation at hand. Despite his mind's little wander, he hadn't missed much, the room laid heavy with a bated silence that none of the inhabitants dared to dispel. Seeing that both Minhyuk and Hyungwon had already conversed with the man, Hoseok felt as though he should 'do his part', and opted to break the strained silence.

"Well, why did you want us to follow you?"

For the most part his voice came out steady, he just hoped no one would pick up on the little quiver embedded in his voice towards the end of the sentence. Apparently, his was not granted, as the next second he felt a hand intertwine with his own and give a little squeeze of reassurance. He didn't have to look up to know who the hand was attached to, and he was infinitely grateful to said owner.

"Safer this way, they can't watch you when you're down here."

It seemed that with every word that slipped from the man's mouth, Hoseok's head fell into a deeper confusion that sent his brain spiraling through an limitless space. Judging by the familiar looks painted on their face and the skepticism rooted within their eyes, his friends shared the same sentiment.

"Okay look, can you just drop the cryptic talk because quite frankly, none of us have time for it, so please, please can you just explain from the beginning- and not so abstrusely- might I add."

Whilst it was clearly what they were all thinking, Hoseok was still stunned by the sudden outburst, from Hyungwon none the less. He turned to the man in question with what could be deciphered as admiration floating in his eyes because honestly, it took guts to speak up in a situation like this. As Hoseok gazed at the other, he was almost proud to see that he wasn't shaking or allowing the fear that must be drowning him inside, weigh him down, in fact quite the opposite. He held the stranger's gaze with such confidence that gave him a powerful air of intimidation. It reminded Hoseok of the first time they met the man, when Hyungwon gave them a completely different impression of his true self, one far from his actual persona.

"Right, right. Whatever you say. So as you've probably noticed by now, I ain't exactly your most _average_ person. I know a lot more than I should, and that lot could get me killed one day, yet I do have my ways to avoid any uninvited guests I may receive, If you know what I mean."

At this point, Hoseok really had no clue what the man meant.

"...Okay, I can see none of you are following, so I'll dumb it down a bit. I'm not human. Plain and Simple. You see, you all look so surprised, but two of you aren't either, so really, why the shock? Anyhow, It's not angel blood coursing through my veins. No, something a little darker. Something a little more... dangerous."

A wild glint shone in his dark, menacing orbs as he uttered the last word almost as a whisper, tickling the hairs on the back of Hoseok's neck and accelerating his heart much past it's normal pace. The way he spoke, slow and void of emotion yet with a slight lilt of arrogance threaded deliberately in his words, made Hoseok shrink in on himself, feeling below the other in every way. He had no idea what the man was, nor the truth to his intentions yet he wasn't sure he wanted to find out anymore. All he knew was this man was proving to be a bigger threat than he'd first thought, and true to his prior words, he really was starting to regret coming here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, how was this chapter? I hope you liked it and happy new year too!  
> <3 Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you then?"

The other scoffed at the question, yet still provided an answer regardless.

"Rude. But I'm a warlock."

Hoseok felt his eyebrows involuntarily rise at this, whilst it wasn't an necessarily impossible feat, I mean he himself was an angel after all, there was the whole question that if such creatures were real then why had he never heard anything save for the countless myths surrounding them. Still, something deep in the realms of his mind told him to trust the man, despite the almost palpable threat encompassing him.

"So why do you want to help us? No offence, but you really don't fit the whole 'helping out of the love deep within my heart' kind of image."

"None taken. Besides, who ever said I'd help you? You guys showed up here yourselves after all. Even if I wanted to help though, there's nothing I could do, what you're running from is something much bigger than me, or even you and I combined."

For just a moment, Hoseok would swear he could see something akin to sympathy flash in the nameless stranger's eyes. Whilst it should have assured him that the guy at least had some shred of humanity left in him, it only influenced the previously buried despair to rise, letting it resurface and bubble up in his lungs, so it could steal every last molecule of air until he was desperately grasping at nothing but empty promises of a bright future.

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

Not a second after the words escaped his mouth, Hoseok knew he sounded utterly desperate, a perfect reflection of the current state his mind was in. Yet if the question got him the answers he needed to ease his constant fears and put his mind to rest, then so be it.

"Look, I can only tell you so many times, I don't have that kind of power. Although..."

He added the last word as an after thought, and in his hesitance, Hoseok caught sight of his impassive mask cracking slightly at the seams. Not enough to reveal the character hidden behind, but enough to inadvertently give the outside world a peek at his so deliberately concealed emotions.

"Although..?" Minhyuk prompted, sensing the doubt lacing the stranger's words. As if he were the one unable to trust them and not the other way around.

"Although I guess there is one thing I can do, however it's only temporary. For a very short time at that."

"Well?"

"I'm getting to it, hold on. Patience is a virtue as they say. Well, it may not be perfect but I can give you a momentary shield to stay hidden, slip under their radar, if you will. Unfortunately, it'll only last a week, maybe not even that, but it's the best I can give you. Under any other circumstances I'm sure it would last longer, but they're much more skilled than you'd ever believe."

The mere thought of a week, a full 7 days, where they wouldn't have to constantly watch their backs like prey in the predator's territory, did wonders to Hoseok's nerves. Even with the knowledge that they'd have to spend every minute searching for a means to end this chase, Hoseok could feel all the previous wariness, seep from his bones and his soul felt feather-light, liberated from the endless fear settled on his back.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much."

He'd never imagined that a man who originally seemed so dark and even shady, could provide such relief, yet it proves you really can't judge a book by a cover. He felt as though a million thank you's could be uttered into the air, yet he'd never have truly expressed all his gratitude towards the other.

"So I suppose it's time we get all the niceties out the way, my name's Jooheon and I have to say, I'm surprised none of you considered asking this. It's generally frowned upon to not know something so important, of the person who's so graciously offering you something so big."

Well maybe he needn't be too thankful.

Just like that, the former haughtiness had found it's way back into his voice, all traces of that small glimpse of sympathy gone, washed away like footprints in the sand. It was both captivating and terrifying to Hoseok, how one person can appear so much like someone they're not, hold such a careful facade, that they're almost living an entirely new life within the span of a few minutes. 

"Well I can't say I'd peg you as the kind to be bothered by such details." Minhyuk bit back.

"That's fair, so before we have a bunch of uninvited guests knocking on our door, shall we get going?"

After receiving a rather dubious confirmation from the three, Jooheon led them over to a little desk tucked away into the corner. It was piled with books, stationery and the like, yet nothing that screamed 'warlock'. In all honestly, it just reflected the state of the rest of the house, yet Hoseok kept such thoughts behind closed lips, after all angering the capricious warlock they just met probably wouldn't be the smartest way to guarantee their safety.

"So then, Let's begin."

Only four simple words, and the whole atmosphere in the room shifted. It was as though all sense of danger had been fully relieved from their minds, only leaving a childlike wonder and a spirit of inquiry in it's wake. Even the air in the room had seemingly become fragile, as if with even the slightest noise all would shatter and leave nothing but an all too familiar despair. There was too much riding on this and with that thought in mind, Hoseok let the anticipation seep into his veins, pumping his heart with an adrenaline he hadn't felt in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the lack of chapters lately, but I'm gonna try and get back into a routine now, I hope you liked this chapter,  
> <3 Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Ancient Delphic words were delivered into the waiting air, ready to be stolen by the wind and swept away to carry out their task. As if on cue, deep dark tendrils, all varying shades of a beautiful blue intertwined with a gold reminiscent of otherworldly gods, began weaving their way around them, constricting slowly like a snake on it's prey. Even though physically he was fine, Hoseok felt as if the air was being pulled from his lungs, mockingly slow and painful, as his breath grew shorter and his throat felt tighter. Despite the strange vapor being intangible Hoseok felt the room's temperature shift when they trailed over his bare arms, the cold air penetrating his body and leaving him unsettled and anxious, his goosebumps justifying this newfound feeling. It was captivating to watch, and dangerously so as all his prior urgent thoughts involuntarily settled, leaving him solely focused on the show before him. Abruptly, the vapor stopped moving altogether, before shooting out in all directions and fading into dust when it hit the surrounding walls with a soft sound to indicate it's demise. There were no loud noises, no bright lights, nothing to indicate the success of what Jooheon had been attempting to accomplish. 

"Did it work?"

"Of course it did, who do you think I am? Now come on, the angels will be here any time soon, and as much as I don't particularly care for your well-beings, I still don't want three guys dead on my door step."

Hoseok could see no logic in Jooheon's argument, after all he did just willingly take a big risk to help them, however the man was right about needing to go, so he couldn't risk taking the time to correct unnecessary details. As much as they were in a hurry though, he felt like they couldn't just leave without one more question that had been burning at the back of Hoseok's mind for a while, scalded there as a constant reminder that something wasn't right.

"Why did you help us?"

A smile developed on the man in question's face, only it didn't carry the usual arrogance, instead it held something akin to a sympathy twisted with a tinge of regret and Hoseok wondered if it wasn't his place to hear the answer, wondered if it was a little to personal to share between just strangers. Jooheon seemed to have little qualms about answering though, so Hoseok just let him continue.

"Would you believe it's not the first time I've dealt with a situation like this? You're not the first angels who've come knocking at my door for help, desperate for a means of escape, fueled by a baseless rumor you've heard around. Do you guys think I'm shut down here in the basement of an abandoned apartment that's seemingly seconds away from collapsing by choice? I have no other option but to hide, my presence is well known around many enemies and every word I say, or action I do, could potentially lead to my death. Of course, I'm not an angel myself, so they are unable to track me as they are with you, yet that doesn't make them any less of a threat, believe me."

"That doesn't explain why you chose to help us though?"

To Hoseok's ears, Minhyuk's words sounded cold and firm, yet if he spared a glance at the man he knew he'd see a storm of emotions raging in his eyes, struggling to remain at bay.

"I'm aware I can't stay here forever, they'll find me one day, and most likely that day will be coming soon. So whilst I couldn't escape them, maybe I can help someone else to do it in my place. It sounds cliche, I know, and probably out of character for your first ideas of me, but it's the truth. Now if you're gonna get out of this alive, take the time I've given you, and go."

Hoseok felt like he wasn't being told the whole story, and there were still so many questions left unanswered, the most obvious being 'why were the angels after the man in the first place?' As much as Hoseok wanted to ask, he felt something in his mind ceasing the words from tumbling out, as if a piece of him knew that he shouldn't hear the answer. Besides, he supposes it's the mystery that makes up the man anyway, or at least their perception of him.

He still had one idea left however.

"Earlier, you said you had no other option but to hide, but there's always going to be another option, even if you can't see it. This is your other option right now. Come with us."

Jooheon just let out an apathetic laugh at the statement, as if he'd heard it a hundred times and chances are, he probably had.

"I can't. Or rather, I won't. If I leave, then who's going to help the next fallen angel who's knocking desperatly on my door for help? Who'll keep the hope alive in their eyes when they think there's no more light in the world? Besides, someone needs to be here to throw the higher-angels off your trail when they come looking at the last place they ever saw you. Don't worry, I'll be fine, It's you three who are in the real danger now."

Seeing the finality set in his eyes, Hoseok realized he never had a chance at convincing the man, and as much as it felt wrong to do so, he took Jooheon's advice and led the small group outside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter,  
> <3 Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month without uploading >.< Sorry! I don't really have an excuse I just haven't been very inspired to write much... but now after a break I'll hopefully be able to start uploading more again! This is nearly the end of this fic too, so a few more chapters to go and it'll be over :')  
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The moment they stepped into the cool air, it finally felt as though they could breathe, the prior dreariness washed away, courtesy of the rays gifted by the ascending sun. With each new breath drawn into their lungs, a little molecule of hope was delivered to their fallen hearts, painting them a little bit brighter. For what was possibly the first time in weeks, the three had some semblance of a broken plan formed. A shot in the dark.

"Well where do we go from here?" Hyungwon asked, and although it was the question hanging prominently in all their minds, saying it aloud made their situation that much more real. Sure, they weren't under the constant eye of their enemies, but they still had little idea of the path they needed to take.

"What about the library?"

The idea was so sudden and abrupt, if only because of Minhyuk's previous subduedness, that all Hoseok could think to do was stare at the boy for a good few moments, before letting out a very intelligible 'Huh?'

"Surely, we must be able to find something there? Ancient myths or old historical beliefs?"

Thinking it over, it wasn't a terrible idea, in fact quite the opposite, it was likely their best chance to achieve the freedom manipulating their desperate hearts, suffocating them until the mere thought of a life in constant fear was all that remained in their minds.

The other two nodded their assent, and the three piled back into the car, ready to put their newly formulated plan into action. The drive to the nearest public library went by in a silence that was neither too heavy, nor was it any sense of comfort. If anything, it was more just a sign of a lingering exhaustion, the unusual quiet a consequence of their lacking energy. A glance behind him and he saw Minhyuk curled over in the back, willingly having succumbed to the fatigue clinging to his body. A glance to his left and he saw drooping eyes concentrated carefully on the road before them. A pang struck his heart- a warning of the oncoming guilt about to flood his senses. Hyungwon had driven them there too, he deserved a chance to relax and just let his mind go for a few minutes, however it was a relief that Hoseok could not grant him, having not lived on earth, he simply had no knowledge on driving a car. Instead, all he could do was just convey his gratitude to the other in small actions and insignificant words of thanks.

Sooner or later (Hoseok lost track of time in his dazed state), they arrived in the car park which was thankfully relatively deserted. The three boys dragged their sleep-ridden bodies through the entrance, where they were met by a receptionist who seemed to perfectly mirror their own somnolence. Minhyuk- who somehow seemed to have recovered some of his boundless energy from the short car ride- strode up to the desk, intent on asking for what they were looking for, in favor of wandering around the endless rows for hours on end, and possibly come up empty handed after everything.

"Excuse me, where do you keep books on angels?"

Well, no point about being vague, he supposes. The lady at the desk seems a little caught off guard, not only by the question, but by the sudden beagle-like figure bouncing, rather impatiently might he add, on his feet before her- although her shock was a given really when you consider how early in the morning it was. Regardless of her surprise, they were quickly shown to an isle filled with books similar to what Minhyuk had described, and were soon left to their own devices.

They spread out along the isle to gather books that may have held what they were looking for, before meeting back at a round table near the back of the room. All in all, they had located say a dozen of books, from old tales and legends, to a guide on mythical creatures- that one really didn't seem like it would be of much help, but Minhyuk had insisted because of the cute creatures on the cover, and Hoseok was far to whipped to shoot him down when he was faced with those familiar puppy-dog eyes. After say, 40 minutes of reading, Hyungwon suddenly spoke up with a wavering voice and wide eyes.

"Guys...?" His words held an unfamiliar air of fear to them, tinted with a confusion which was a complete contrast to the usual conviction lacing his words. The other two crowded round the book to see what had gotten him so shaken up, yet the moment Hoseok's eyes hit the page, his heart froze and he was sure that all that he'd seen just moments earlier on the other's face, was now a mirror-image of his own. In the midst of all the blurred ink scattered on the faded, yellowing pages, laid an all too familiar face. Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don't know when I'll next update but I'll try to make it soon.  
> <3 Bye!


End file.
